


童话未曾发生（The Fairy-Tale never happened）

by kanonmisuzu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonmisuzu/pseuds/kanonmisuzu
Summary: The Master found out that the Ponds are the most important people for the Doctor. So he decided to be Amelia's friend and to desdroy her mind after she totally trust him. So that the Doctor will be to angry to discovery his conspiracies. However...
Relationships: The Master & Amy Pond (Doctor Who), The Master (Dhawan) & Amy Pond
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	童话未曾发生（The Fairy-Tale never happened）

**Author's Note:**

> My friends love uncommon couples. Recently, they just got together, planned for creating more fanart for the fandom. I joined them. That's why I wrote this. From them I got a random pair, which is as you see, Amy Pond and The Master (Dhawan).  
> I've just translate about 10K words of Sacha Dhawan's interviews from 2013-2020 into Chinese. Almost all about Doctor who. So I thought I'm familiar with the charater and maybe I could answer some questions. I mean, the questions that Moffat and CC did not answer yet.  
> I tried to describe The Master as a used-to-be-fake father of Amelia.  
> This novel is written in Chinese.  
> Enjoy it!

童话未曾发生

by 串串

*主要人物：Amelia和O

**警告：本文可能与魔法特部分设定相悖，并将严重破坏故事的童话气氛。有主要角色死亡。角色OOC预警。

***尝试用私设回答以下几个（及更多）问题：

1、只有一次见面（或许加上深夜催眠），就足以支撑近12年记忆不褪色吗？

2、虽说Amy实际上是作为“家长”陪伴Mels成长，但她校园生活以外的生活起居是由谁负责看顾的？

3、“当我还是个男人时见过他好几次”，指的是哪任博士化身？

4、在Amy拿出足够证据证明“博士”是真人之前，Mels到底怎么想的？她单方面对博士的痴迷仅仅是由于Silence的“训练”？

****注释可看可不看，不会影响情节本身。只是我话痨而已。

*****本文主要角色是骰点骰到的，以前没有认真构思过同人文，欢迎友善写作指导。

————————————————

\- O -

烤箱“叮”的一声，把滚圆的橘猫惊落草地。秋千习惯性“嘎——吱”几下，新鲜红漆懒懒地闪映着日光。O戴着紫色的隔热手套*，取了一块试试口感，‘感觉还行’。于是捧起整盘苏格兰红茶牛油曲奇，过去给Amelia老师检查作业。

Amelia挺直背坐在沙发上*，握持杯托和茶杯的双手都垫着膝上的圆枕，圆圆的脸皱着眉，眯着眼盯他：“我看见你偷吃了一块。”一切跟往常没什么两样。

直到自己忍不住伸出手去挡她视线，O才终于惊觉有什么不太对。

应该说，哪里都不对。

本来，这天是MI6难得的假日，正好Amelia的“监护人”也不在家，他计划要跟她一起把上回没来得及打磨顶灯的木制TARDIS模型涂装完，“顺手”消灭掉学校的手工作业。

没想到小姑娘先是兴致勃勃要教他烤饼干，为了奖励他学得认真，又拉他一起看动画片。“反正作业不急着交，”她说。

没有《天线宝宝》，也没有《小马宝莉》，《超级无敌掌门狗》*也还算不赖。隐藏在友善假面下的法师无聊地想：人类自以为统治了科技，却反过来被自己的发明创造支配，简直就是绝佳的讽刺剧，太好笑了。

其实，滑稽黏土人演绎的现实又能有多吓人？只是看到狗粮生产机器的铁齿铜牙近在咫尺，而两人一狗和一群羊在流水线上拼命向外逃，O还是忍不住要拿手虚掩Amelia的双眼。

“O，你别挡着我看最精彩的部分啊！”Amelia有些不满地拍了拍他毛绒绒的右臂。“OK，”O飞快缩手，嫌弃地撇撇嘴：‘啧啧，食指粘的饼干屑都撒到沙发上了。’

等Amelia使劲瞪了O一眼，再转头看电视，邪恶机械狗已经被压成零件，一份一份分装到狗粮罐头里。

‘呵，’O喝了口奶糖过量的红茶，‘又是正义战胜了邪恶的戏码，可真是百看不厌。’至于为什么明明是“以怨恨为生”的存在*，却不做些更有意义的事，比如直接去给博士制造麻烦，而是坐在这假装善良无害的好邻居，陪无聊的人类小孩看黑脸小羊偷吃早餐……

在他没看到，或者说有时不想再注视的地方，永不息止且不断向外扩张的火焰，似乎随着微风轻抚树梢的“沙沙”声，逐渐慢下脚步。

\- Rory -

Rory觉得Amelia似乎有什么瞒着自己，但他想不出来是什么，也不知道是为什么。

他最喜欢Amelia了，希望以后可以成为她的“博士”……呸，不是什么“博士”而是“丈夫”。都怪Melody非要撺掇Amelia，让她找来一堆破旧衬衫、领带和长裤，让自己扮成那个人。再不让她们这么干了，她喜欢也不行。*

人的记忆可真奇怪。据Amelia说，她是在差不多两年前遇到了那个“褴褛博士”，过了那么久，即使是班里成绩最好的John Smith*，也没办法将一切细节记得清清楚楚。可她就是记得。

她不仅记得相遇那天的细节，甚至还有说不完的冒险故事。在她口中，“博士”打败坏外星人保护了地球，还会带别的乖小孩去其他星球旅行。

Rory感到委屈：‘为什么Amelia总是不愿意跟我分享，那个“博士”到底来自什么游戏？*’他也曾经想过好好问问，但第一次提问他就被她无声的瞪视制止了。他只是心思单纯，可并不傻，只消被瞪上两回就明白了。

\- Melody -

‘这已经是Amelia她阿姨请的第三个精神科医生了。’Mels深知，Amelia胆子是很大、有时甚至有些莽撞；可她心地善良，不愿伤害别人。因此，她没像往常一样再去鼓动Amelia给医生搞恶作剧。

而像Mels猜的一样，Amelia这次既不是一声不吭，也没有闹得鸡飞狗跳，而是选择了一遍又一遍地给医生讲述博士的故事，试图帮她洗脑。

‘有些故事我都还没听过呢！’Mels甚至有些嫉妒能听到最新故事的精神科医生，尽管Amelia总是愿意给她和Rory说上无数遍。

Mels对博士的存在相当痴迷。

一方面，“循规蹈矩”从来不在她的信条里，无趣平庸的现实让她对任何能够打破常规的契机异常关注；另一方面，Amelia的故事讲得太好了，“博士”如此有趣、如此鲜活，甚至有部分经历能够和历史老师说的对应上*，他胜过动画里的传统探险家一百倍。

她自认勇敢又富有冒险精神，而博士可以穿越时空、探求未知，还有比他更适合的搭档人选吗？他们俩天生就该在一起！

这一切并非寂静植入的心理暗示在起作用，按照设计，一切会严格按照她心理年龄增长才逐渐解锁*。实际上，Mels的想法很简单：她理解人类社会的规则，可她不认为那些值得她傻乎乎去遵守。她的养母、沉默寡言的Zucker夫人在这方面几乎算是完美，她像是在执行指令一样养育Mels，为她提供不好不坏的基本生活服务；而在塑造孩子世界观、价值观和人生观的关键时刻，却仿如隐形，将一切交由Mels真正的父母负责。

自然，Mels和自己的父亲有过同样的疑惑：‘Amelia应该只和博士见过一面，为什么却知道他那么多事？’

\- O -

事实上，阴谋酝酿已久。

O自认是世界上最了解博士的人，在无数次“差一点赢”之后，尽管并不甘心，他还是不得不多设计几个完美的备用方案，以免再次面临失去身体苟延残喘，只能等待夺取新躯体的窘境。*

自重生以来，他经过深思熟虑，决定从没有与自己任何一个化身见过面的博士下手*。他驾驶“有求必应屋”飞回过去，制订了一系列完美计划——让昔年挚友和家人“彻底死去”的计划。

他以神秘事物研究探员O的身份与博士见过几面。博士对他家的装修各种挑剔，而他每次都大方招待博士享用自家下午茶和点心，没有下毒，也没有加卫星定位装置；出于自己也说不清的原因，他拒绝了去博士TARDIS的邀约，这让他的飞屋很高兴；他还强忍着嫌弃，领受了博士的“巴黎后遗症”——‘那些该死的法国人为什么喜欢这样打招呼？！’*

隐瞒身份的自己不出所料获得了博士的热情友好对待，法师感觉却感觉不到以智慧压对方一头的优越，只觉得接受了那些“虚情假意”，自己内心异常别扭。

言归正传，博士“从不干涉其他人或其他星球的事务，除非有孩子在哭”的处事原则确实帮了大忙：O终于找到了博士真正的弱点——三个姓Pond的人。

排除掉不知所踪的Melody Pond，和没什么存在感且无从下手的Rory Pond，他选择回到更早的时间，在Amelia尚未变成Amy之前，获得她的信任和依赖，再一举摧毁，以此在最大程度上激怒博士，并攫取他全部的注意力，使他不会注意到灯影下潜藏的巨大陷阱。

有什么能比一位在机要部门工作、古道热肠，只有洁癖小毛病的友善邻居，更能让粗心的监护人麻痹大意呢？当然，不会有了。

Amelia Pond，不过是又一只蝼蚁。

‘不过是又一只即将被我亲手织造的蛛网缠死的蝼蚁。’

\- O的飞屋 -

‘任谁一睡醒发现自己满意的室内装修被改得乱七八糟，都会火冒三丈的。比如我。‘

‘他到底干什么？把我归档的博士资料打乱，抽走一部分，塞进放邪恶计划书的滑轮书柜，粗暴踹过整条走廊？刚打蜡的木地板都压出刮痕了！原本厚实遮光的窗帘，全被换成了轻软的淡黄色棉布？之前是谁在抱怨外面太晒的？甚至还买了个肥大的玻璃缸放在书桌上？无论是要养什么动物，总之别弄湿我的桌子，木头可不好伺候，呵！’

‘还有，是谁告诉他青春期的人类小姑娘还吃小时候那一套的？他居然按班主任的评价，买了好几套世界史著作回来？还不如多买套关于罗马入侵英国的砖块呢！’

\- TARDIS -

‘又到了我最喜欢的装修时刻。’

‘之前控制室一直是珊瑚柱和螺母穹顶呢，这次不如试试看扁扁的章鱼触手？’

‘游泳池里那个图书馆，也该添些新书了。等我装修完，不如去荨麻酒星，采购两套侦探小说酒，他喝下去就能读取整个故事了。还有布谷鸟蛋-173小行星上的杂货市场，听说那边还有一旦开始阅读，就会散落成单页满天飞的历史方志呢。*’

‘衣帽间的呢子大衣都整理好了，衬衫都熨平整了，领带按色系重新排列过，匡威鞋也洗干净晾干了。这家伙，看他这次还有什么可挑剔的。’

\- O -

“……而夜将世界之美封闭时，你的路径在雾蒙蒙的月光下宛然通过阴沉的林地。在地狱的头几庭和入口，哀伤和恨恨的烦忧歪在榻上*……Amelia？Amelia？”

O把手上的史诗集放下，关了火、熄了抽油烟机，把平底锅里温好的红枣牛奶倒进玻璃杯里。他拿干布擦擦手，解开颈后和腰后的紫围裙腰带。一系列动作流畅又自然，熟练得O想自己唾弃自己。‘为什么我又在这里做保姆？’

他走出，看到餐桌旁本该在听故事的Amelia，双臂环抱埋头趴在桌上，薄外套随便绑在腰上，已经睡熟了。

‘啧。’O的嘴角又咧起一边，满脸嘲讽地笑了一下，举起厚书就要砸在她头上……但牛皮包裹的封皮还是轻轻落在她背上。“牛奶热好了，Amelia。不喝也行，但至少不要在这里睡吧。”他屈起食指敲了两下木桌，避免直接触碰到她的皮肤。

‘这个身体有点问题，’O不止第一次这么想。

诚然，对于自己想要达成的目的，法师从来不吝承认；也只有正视自身的欲求，才能更好地制定方案，使事情向自己的预期发展。可是，“想要更多的触碰、拥抱和亲吻”？他不认为自己的数据库里应当出现这样的内容。至少，不是这辈子。

毫无疑问，哪怕是有意无意地忽视这个问题，它也总是横亘在那里，像是无法炸平的山脉，像是驱赶不走的积云。他不知道破解魔咒的方法，可规避它的作用范围轻而易举。

‘也许还不止躯壳的问题。’O发现，自己的记忆似乎也出了故障。

理论上，他某辈子有过一个女儿。可每当他回想起那孩子，记忆就会像梳子牙残缺的旧式八音盒一样，一首简单的《致爱丽丝》也奏得支离破碎。他甚至不记得那孩子是捡的、通过女性时间领主的生理结构自然诞生的，还是从织机里冒出来的*；也没印象她是怎么死的。

他能想起博士赠予她暗星合金胸针的时候，那日天朗气清、万里无云；可他没办法回想起女儿当时多大，收到礼物是什么表情。确切地说，她和自己相处的细节，全都云笼雾罩，无法窥见全貌。唯一能确定的是，她与自己一样，不是一个好对付的角色。

O多次试图探查那段疑似被自己刻意埋藏的记忆，却没能找到更多的信息。

\- The Doctor -

他什么都不知道。

他只是在没烧起来的房间之间没头没脑地奔跑，胡翻乱找，试图修理正在修理自己的性感女神。*

\- O -

Amelia捡了一团很难闻的东西，双手捧着，用肩膀撞O家的木门。她说那是只猫，她阿姨对猫毛过敏，不允许她养。O仔细看一看，那团东西确实戴了个不太合尺寸的磨损项圈，生锈的铭牌上刻着“Torchwood”。O几乎没压住抽搐的嘴角：为什么会有人给猫取这种名字。

青春期的小孩总是比较固执，Amelia坚持要给那团……“猫”洗澡。小姑娘是真的很不擅长照顾人，猫也一样，弄得浴室到处都一团糟。她一开门，O差点被湿漉漉的肥皂滑倒。

O果断把那只勉强能分清黑白的猫从她手上抢走，拿布裹着，用天知道哪辈子抱自己小孩的姿势抱出门，从门缝丢了新买的大毛巾进去，嘱咐Amelia在他回家之前把浴室和自己都冲洗干净。

回应他的只有“砰”的关门声。他甚至可以想象Amelia交叉着手环抱在胸前，靠着墙一脸不爽的样子。

‘比我女儿还难缠！’被受惊的猫挠了脖子的O有些愤愤不平地想着，‘愚蠢的人类！’他不知道，也没有意识到，自己逐渐回到了与不知名的女儿相处的模式。一边抱怨着，他手上的动作却没有停，左臂托着柔软的猫身，右手拿布擦猫身上粘成一团的毛、污泥、沐浴液和灰蒙蒙的泡泡。

因长期伪装身份的缘故，O利用职务之便收集、筛选了诸多潜在的合作对象名单，更甚至已经同部分心怀不轨的生物开展了邪恶计划；同时，为了维护温柔又懂得过日子的假象，他对利德沃斯周遭的生活服务店铺相当熟悉。

于是他快步走进最近的宠物店，将那只猫交托给店员，并付了洗涤费用。他又到最近的服装店，给Amelia买了一条粗背带的棕黑格子长裙，还有一件黑色的高领薄毛衣。O从店里出来，才发现米色外套的袖子已经被猫沾得左一块右一块。他用力闭了闭眼决定当没看见，回家再算。

回想起上几辈子的优雅沉稳做派，O开始数落“O”：‘你看看你，我哪辈子会落到这种境地？’

“O”却不慌不忙地驳回：‘呵，需要我提醒你自己变成一滩黏液是什么样子吗？’

O跟“O”唇枪舌剑了一路，走到门口摸索钥匙的时候，脑内的声音却突然沉寂下来。O不怎么积极地叫了几声，“O”就像从来没有出现过一样，无声无息。

O突然就感觉有什么脱离了自己的掌控，可他总不能在大街上像被猫薄荷迷了脑子一样四处抓挠，他只是多花了一秒定定神。

无论“O”有没有答应Amelia的阿姨帮忙看顾她，“O”也肯定不会放任小姑娘着凉。所以他只是迅速打开门锁，把那套保暖又保守的衣服挂在浴室门把手上，听着她迅速开门关门，理直气壮地抱怨衣服太土。

Amelia显然已经对法师相当信赖，计划实施得很顺利。

两个本应处在对立面的人，为什么会变成现在这样？实话说，一开始他假装亲切的新邻居带纸杯蛋糕拜访，并“惊喜地”地发现Amelia是除自己以外，世界上唯一一个见过博士、并且没有被博士带上一起旅行的人，这确实有些作用；可最终帮助他竖立起这个亦父亦友形象的，还是他长期一有空就抽时间给她讲博士的故事，帮助她做很多零零碎碎的生活琐事，倾听她的成长苦恼和心事，他作为唯一理解她心情的成年人，成为她的心灵支柱——他陪伴她长大。

而这早已偏离他的初衷。

这本来是一个计划。是一个阴谋。是要保证博士陨落的终极武器。

可不知是不是面具戴了太久脱不下来，O已经再也找不到那份利用这只“蚂蚁”来复仇的心情。他尝试了很多次。他尝试在MI6长期加班，看着C那张傲慢肥胖的蠢脸，不再去想自己同Amelia单方面闹别扭的事；他尝试申请出差，去一个没有任何信号的地方，不用激光起子扫描自己的手机；他尝试就坐在屋里，把根本没有在看的无聊电视节目开到最大声，假装听不到她大力拍门……

都失败了。

无论他是否忆起，当初他没办法继续用女儿做生物实验素材。如今，他不得不承认，自己同样没办法伤害Amelia。

报复博士本应该占据一切事项的优先级。而不是像现在这样。O觉得，不能再这么下去了。他应该……“嘿，O，你怎么了？你有听到我说话吗？这套衣服真的好土啊！还有，你把猫送去宠物店了吗？它应该是被主人遗弃了吧，我可不可以把它寄养在你这里？”Amelia伸手在他眼前晃晃，见他出神，又使劲拍打他左肩，打断了他的思考。

……

等到他将新买的猫抓板、猫粮、妙鲜包、猫砂等物品放好，把吹干的黑脸猫塞进放了软垫、毛巾和旧“褴褛博士”布偶的大纸箱里之后，他终于又一次反应过来自己做了什么。

不能再这么下去了。

\- The Doctor -

他还是什么都不知道。

‘我网购的新土耳其毡帽到底什么时候送到？’*

\- Rory -

‘Amy最近情绪莫名失落，不知道为什么。老邻居搬家对她来说影响那么大吗？可是问她，她却说什么跟邻居一点关系都没有，她根本没见过那个神出鬼没的邻居……唉，明天叫上Mels一起再去问问吧。’

\- O的飞屋 -

‘自从搬家之后，他就一直状态不太对。给他泡苏格兰红茶他也不喝，非要加过量的奶和糖；加了又嫌弃分量不对，可他以前都是直接喝的啊……’

‘他到底打算什么时候买猫爬架，那只小东西已经在我的控制台上爬了好几天了！！！’

‘给他展示了无数次博士的坐标，已经是明示了，可他一点表示都没有。’

‘那只蠢猫肠胃真是太差，居然吃了一颗螺丝之后把自己疼死了。本来设想他会大吼大叫，把一切错误都归咎在博士身上。可他没有。他只是把一切猫的用品收起来，一并丢进游泳池。’

‘那个女孩似乎是死了。他在那块碑前什么都没说，只是晚上趁守墓人没注意，将坟土挖开，将猫的尸体放到了棺材顶上。说真的这可不是个好主意，我是说，别再把猫放在卧室的冰箱里了。狗更不行。机械狗绝对拒绝。’

‘回家一趟之后，他终于变回原先的样子。虽说一点小混乱是件美妙的事*，可足以将他有生以来认知的一切全部推翻的混乱，可一点都不美妙啊……’

\- O -

“跪下，叫我的名字。”

\- O的飞屋 -

‘博士带着两个不认识的女生上来了。’

‘就人类来说，她们面对未知事物的反应实在是超乎想象。’

\- O -

“我刚刚度过了人生中最暴躁的77年，你有想过在20世纪生活有多难吗？”O面目狰狞地抱怨着，一个不合时宜的声音却在脑中补充：‘你有想过明明处在同样的时代，却没能制造出TARDIS，没办法陪着自己仅剩的、不在同一条时间线上的女儿终老，这有多难吗？’

“闭嘴。”O面无表情地打断。

\- Amelia -

7岁那年复活节前后，是Amelia最相信圣诞老人存在的时候。

当然了，对大部分孩子来说，在装睡到深夜，却亲眼拆穿“红袍白胡子老头”的“熟人伪装”之前，圣诞老人总是每年最真实、最让人期盼的访客。

但对Amelia来说，圣诞老人已经提早送来了她一生最好的礼物。那年，她有了除了Mels和Rory以外，谁也不相信的“虚构的朋友”。

她还多了一个会跟自己一起等“褴褛博士”的好朋友。他知道很多稀奇古怪的事情，而且是个成熟的大人了，跟Mels和Rory不一样。‘可能O才是真正的圣诞老人呢，真希望可以永远和他做好朋友啊。’

（完。）

注：

1、根据截止至1202播出后公布的剧照，O法师个人服装主要配色为高贵典雅的紫色、藏青色和黑色（干洗完事，还耐脏，多会过日子），用红色点缀；而“O”朴素稳重的土黄马甲、旧白衬衫、熟褐内衬和常苔藓绿短裤，几乎和荒漠草原融为一体。两种形象的色彩几乎处于色谱环的正对面，可见两者形象反差之大。

2、第七季在前传的《庞德一家》中可以看出Amy日常即使在餐桌旁腰背也是挺直的。

3、已查证三部作品在故事发生时已经开播（前两者是美国电视公司制作，引进英国时间未知）。法师一直有看动画的优良传统，老版Roger法师在《海魔》一集中收看《针织鼠一家》（Clangers），新版绵法师喜欢看《天线宝宝》。后文中的动画内容均来自《超级无敌掌门狗：险过剃头》（目前通行的译名“剃刀边缘”是典型的望文生义，实际上A Close Shave应理解为“死里逃生”）。

4、七爷爷亲口对Ace说的。原话见： 。

5、从608《刺杀希特勒》中能窥见许多三人童年的细节。首先，处于主导地位的是Amy，其次Mels，Rory总是喜欢、相信和纵容Amy的行为，其中包括Amy将他打扮成博士的样子。

6、只是姓名梗。为幼年“学渣”Theta（博士）挽回尊严。

7、501中Rory见到博士大为惊讶，问Amy他难道不是“游戏里的角色吗”。

8、除了608，我还参考了DOCTOR WHO THE BRILLIANT BOOK 2012，官方二设中关于一家三口的校园生活，有不少趣味性的表述： 。

其中历史老师提到“She is unable to tell the difference between solid fact and a story.”（她无法区分确凿事实和故事。）

此外，在历史故事中挖掘线索，并进行系统整理，越来越了解“博士”身份的人，在我印象中至少有两个，一个是101《罗丝》里的Dave（已加入Rose Tyler平行世界队友套餐），一个是1201里伪装的“O”。

9、私设。我个人觉得无论是将一个独立个体的人生完全绑定在另一个体的人生上面，还是将两个独立个体的相爱归结于洗脑，都是两个角色塑造上的败笔。我尽量尝试让River和博士的关系看起来合理一点。

10、老版法师梗，一个重生周期到结尾，可用重生次数用光，法师只能顶着黑乎乎的腐尸造型搞事情。据说这个设计是为了方便换演员（后来真换了一个人演尸身法师）。

11、这条不为什么，就是给11留属于他的注释。因为他没有他的法师。在我写下本文第一个发布版本之后，萨沙回答推特网友提问，表示如果不选Jodie的话，他会考虑Matt Smith，因为两者有“the same energy”。感谢萨沙的钦点（不是）。

12、1201里博士发信息末尾加了“KISSES”，我个人倾向于“为了麻痹博士的神经，O回亲了”。

13、因为501里11说了图书馆在游泳池里，干脆再加一条，里面有的书是液态的，还有的会飞，不怕淋湿。编了些特征明显的奇怪星球名。荨麻酒是一种颜色类似奇异果汁的利口酒，我没喝过，有机会我想试试。布谷鸟蛋是一种蓝得像矿石的蛋，传说蒂凡尼蓝就是来源于此。

14、引用自《无尽的清单》（彭淮栋译，中央编译出版社，2013）中维吉尔的《埃涅阿斯纪》第六章，264-301。《埃涅阿斯记》是诗人维吉尔于公元前29-19年创作的史诗，叙述了埃涅阿斯在特洛伊陷落之后辗转来到意大利，最终成为罗马人祖先的故事。反正我就只是想找机会让O念一下史诗，除了给对世界史不大感兴趣的Amelia做睡前故事以外没有别的效果。

15、在魔法特和RTD当初的讨论中，曾经想过以Missy怀孕作结，后来在某部官方同人作品中实现了。Missy向其他法师展示她生的孩子。

16、11经常叫T娘Sexy。

17、其实送到了，虽然是在第十三任的时候才收到。这个网购速度相当不行。

18、O的原话。实际上从Amy转身并在墓碑上再加一行开始，下面走的全都是原剧情了。


End file.
